


In Too Deep

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Edging, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Humiliation, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Lawyer Iwaizumi Hajime, Light Bondage, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Trust, Verbal Humiliation, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it’s gritty, dirty and possessive. Sometimes it’s not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth.Iwaizumi stared at the lean, cowering figure beneath him. Smooth alabaster skin begging to be blemished. Tainted. Defiled. Wandering digits scraped across the wide expanse of supple flesh. Firm legs that went on for days. He rested calloused palms against sinewy limbs. Felt the contrast. Groaned.Blunt nails dug into the unblemished canvas. Watched as red crescents formed. A throaty growl of appreciation left parted lips. His grip tightened. The body beneath convulsed. Contorted. Waves of pleasure- tension, rippled through the lithe frame.“Hajime.”





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> 95% Smut, 5% Fluff. The power of IwaOi ensues. Just a fanfic of a stressed out lawyer Iwaizumi in need of some release, and model Oikawa thirsty to give up his control after a tough week. (/へ＼*) 
> 
> I feel embarrassed for writing such terrible smut and I do hope I portrayed this couple well enough, but do leave a comment and let me know what you think (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) I haven't had the time to proofread this thus far, but I'll definitely find some time to do it soon.

_Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it’s gritty, dirty and possessive. Sometimes it’s not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth._

 

Iwaizumi stared at the lean, cowering figure beneath him. Smooth alabaster skin begging to be blemished. Tainted. _Defiled._ Wandering digits scraped across the wide expanse of supple flesh. Firm legs that went on for days. He rested calloused palms against sinewy limbs. Felt the contrast. Groaned.

Blunt nails dug into the unblemished canvas. Watched as red crescents formed. A throaty growl of appreciation left parted lips. His grip tightened. The body beneath convulsed. Contorted. Waves of pleasure- tension, rippled through the lithe frame.

 

“ _Hajime_.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa exhaled noisily through his nose. He panted. Blunt nails dug into his trembling flesh. The grip tightened. A fire ignited in the pits of his stomach. Plush lips parted. A quiet whine filled the air. A dark chuckle followed. Oikawa whimpered.

Struggling against the restrains fastened tight around his wrists, his flailed about helplessly. The corners of his eyes felt damp. He blinked. He was met with darkness. A shudder raked through his entire frame. Powerless. He felt as though he had been robbed of his sight and touch. His cool demeanor. His usual cocky self. _His pride._

“ _Tooru_.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Iwaizumi’s POV**

Iwaizumi was a lawyer and he prided himself in being a damn good one at that. For someone who worked under tumultuous amounts of stress his job brought, at the age of twenty-eight, the lawyer found himself in need of some form of release, or relief, for that matter. That was also why he was currently on his way to see a certain someone, who was always ready to meet his needs.

Gazing at his reflection in the mirrors the lift he was on had, Iwaizumi took in his appearance carefully, raising deft fingers to loosen his tie that was always on the borderline of ‘constricting’, ‘suffocating’ and ‘unnecessary’. If only lawyers were allowed to go without their ties. Iwaizumi sighed. Fat hope.

 

It had been a tough day at work- pent-up anger and frustration over his secretary who failed to see, and above all things, correct the mistake made in an important document, going as far as to deny his responsibility and push the blame to someone else. Absolutely despicable. Iwaizumi’s nostrils flared at the thought of it. To think that someone was able to make such a silly mistake and do something like that. Perhaps he should have fired him on the spot. He never liked the stuck-up man whom he called his secretary anyway. That joker was always going around spreading gossip and fake news of his fellow colleagues- Akaashi and Daichi were seemingly done with his secretary on that note.

 

‘Fire him huh?’

 

That had a pretty nice ring to it. Iwaizumi let a hint of a smirk ghost past his lips. A devious glint filled his eyes.

 

“I guess I’ll fire him after all. For now…”

 

The lift came to a quiet stop. The doors opened. Iwaizumi took a step out.

 

 

“I’d like to see my favorite person.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Oikawa’s POV**

 

Oikawa was a well-known model, and he prided himself in it. Let’s face it. He was damn a good-looking man who could pull off anything. He loved his job. His work was mostly enjoyable and he relished in the amount of attention, love and fame he received. The downside of it? The very equivalent amount of attention, love and fame he received.

As soon as he first stepped into this industry, he had hit it off to a quick start that only continued to rise, grow and flourish. He had the looks, height and stature for it and high-end brands were even sending him requests for him to be a part of their collections, shoots and whatnot up to date. That was also when things went slightly downhill.

His workload had been piling up and the requests he began to receive were beginning to take a toll on him. Some were suggestive and overboard, going as far to send out invitations and face-to-face discussions to urge him to be part of an adult video simply because of his very looks, height and stature- letting himself bare, allowing men he did not know to take him in the ass. To think the director who said that had gone as far to sneak a hand up his thigh under the table. Absolutely ridiculous.

“But you’re exactly what I- we want, Oikawa. It’s not that difficult. You just do as usual, sit there, pose, listen to orders and let them do you. Or we could arrange you to fuck our boys. You like that, don’t you? Control. Either way, it works. Your fans will love it, for sure. I know so many people who’d-“

Recalling those words made a spark of fury run through his veins. For fuck’s sake- Oikawa had his pride and dignity. (Thank fuck for that.) He would have long lost his composure, letting anger reel its ugly head at that insult had it not been the fact that a few cameramen were also in the room, and he had a reputation to uphold. Trying to school a calm expression on his face before rejecting the idea down immediately with vehement anger laced in his words, Oikawa remembered the emotions that had run through his entirety- how he would have liked to lose all control, drop his status of being a model, and strip away the expectations people had of him. He was not perfect. He was not always so nice. He had his limits. He was just him. Oikawa Tooru, a twenty-seven-year-old model who happened to make it into the industry. He was still human. What was with all the expectations, limitations and labels?

A sharp pang of dejection.

Was all this ‘success’ he had accumulated as a top model led to him being deemed off as a puppet?

 

Oikawa had control over his life, his work but his thoughts? They were borderline destructive, telling him that all this modeling was just stupid- he had been equally seen as some potential porn actor. Not that he had anything against porn actors. With all the stress he currently faced, Oikawa knew he had to let go. He had to let go of that control. He desperately needed to hand that control to someone else who would break him both inside out, leaving such thoughts to perish. He wanted nothing more than to strip away all that poise, grace and expectation placed on that Oikawa Tooru printed on magazine covers, smirking through camera lens.

 

Oikawa huffed. Staring at his latest conversation on his phone as a form of distraction to clear his clouded mind, a surge of anticipation gushed through his veins when he saw the recent message. A tiny smirk tugged on the corners of his lips. He tore off his suit jacket.

 

To be stripped away of his poise, grace and the expectation placed on him- Who else better than someone who had the capability to tie him up, fuck him raw against the glass windows of his penthouse suite, humiliate him and break him? Who else better than someone who knew him inside out and was able to collect his broken pieces, mend him, praise him and love him?

 

The familiar sound of heavy footsteps coming through his front door brought him out of his reverie.

 

 

“I’m here.”

 

“About damn time.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**No one’s POV**

_When he’s having a rough day, give him a rough night._

When Iwaizumi first trudged through the front door of the penthouse suite Oikawa owned, the business man could not help but glare at the extravagant interior. Ivory, unblemished walls, glass windows that outstretched from the ground to the ceiling- casting a ghostly light that emitted from the moon that hung in the dark night sky. Everything screamed of ‘perfection’. He hated it. He knew better than that. Life was anything but perfect. It seemed as though everything was able to spark irritation through his veins. _Just where was he?_

 

“I’m here,” Iwaizumi called out.

 

“About damn time,” A snarky voice responded in return.

 

‘Ah. The bedroom,’ Iwaizumi mused.

That answered his question. He felt a distinct form of assurance hearing that voice come from the bedroom, albeit noting that there was a lack of cheer in that familiar voice. Something was off- something amiss. The lawyer frowned.

 

Taking quick strides to the bedroom, he could not help but realize how he was completely acquainted with the entire layout of this penthouse by now.  How many times had he been in here? Hell- How many times had he even gotten to leave this place? Not many. Iwaizumi snorted, coming to stop outside of the bedroom. He peered in, getting himself prepared to be greeted by lanky arms wrapping around his waist, series of happy chirps coming from- it did not happen.

 

Ah. It was one of those days.

 

A figure sat hunched on the edge of the large bed that stretched across the room. Iwaizumi strode in silently, coming to a halt before the figure, who merely looked up and met his gaze with dark eyes filled with obstinence, frustration, challenge, and want, uttered:

 

“Break me.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Break me.”

 

It did not take long after those words left Oikawa’s mouth, for Iwaizumi to snap into action. Leaving the other male to grab a few items laid out on the drawer beside the bed, the lawyer leaned in to press a quick kiss to the brunette’s forehead, letting his palms slide down Oikawa’s arms.

 

“Remember your safe word, baby?”

 

Oikawa nodded mutely. Iwaizumi smiled softly, pressing another kiss to the corner of Oikawa’s lips.

 

“Tell me if it gets too much yeah?”

 

 

Another nod. That was enough for Iwaizumi to rake his arms across the model’s lean body, kneading the latter’s ass purposefully.

 

“Have you been a good boy today, Tooru?” Iwaizumi caught the visible shudder that raked through Oikawa’s form and smirked, chuckling lowly.

He only used that voice when they had sessions like this. Oikawa gave no form of response, merely rolling his eyes at the lawyer. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that, stepping into his role automatically. Reaching up to grip the model’s jaw, he glared at the latter. He was met with a defiant stare that bore back into his gaze. His nostrils flared. If Oikawa wanted to be broken, who was he to push away that demand? Breaking the model apart and stripping him of his pride, dignity and control- fuck. A pleasant thrill ran down his spine.

 

“So you’re choosing to be silent today huh? Well, let’s see how long you can keep this silence on, shan’t we?” Iwaizumi murmured darkly into Oikawa’s ear, pulling away to rid Oikawa of his shirt, pants and underwear.

 

Gazing at the lithe form that was finally bare to his eyes in appreciation, the lawyer grabbed a pair of restraints laid out near the bed and tied the model’s wrists together. Now bound and bare, Iwaizumi ran his fingers across the wide expanse of milky skin, pressing fingers into spots that made Oikawa a little weak. He parted his lips and let his tongue run across one of Oikawa’s nubs. They hardened instantly. Iwaizumi laughed, proceeding to tug on the bud, rolling it between his index and thumb. A sharp inhale. Iwaizumi smirked.

“You little slut. You’re not even saying anything but your body just gives you away. You’re just like a woman. You like having your nipples toyed around like this?”

Leaning in, he latched his mouth onto the sensitive nub and bit down. A loud cry.

“Tell me you like having your nipples played with,” Iwaizumi purred, rolling the other nub in his hand.

 

“Fuck you,” He heard Oikawa hiss.

 

Iwaizumi felt himself harden in his pants at the viciousness laced in Oikawa’s words. He snarled nonetheless, rocking his hips once to grind against the model’s right thigh. He let his hands brush against Oikawa’s chest before wrapping his fingers around the latter’s neck.

 

“Heh. Saying such things even though you know you’re the one who’s going to get fucked raw in the ass. You’re just a damn bitch who won’t admit what you want. Look at your cock, you whore. You’re leaking,” Iwaizumi hissed into his ear, applying pressure down Oikawa’s throat as he nudged the model’s cock with his knee, “You’re sopping wet down here. I ought to punish you for saying something like that.”

 

Oikawa attempted to swallow. He could not. His face was beginning to flush with arousal. Iwaizumi tightened his grip around the milky throat. A breathy exhale.

 

“S-spank me then. It’s the only way I learn,” Oikawa croaked, eyes watering when the lawyer’s grip on his throat relaxed before squeezing down.

He was not going to go down and be submissive without putting up a bit of resistance and fight.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes darkened.

 

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees. I know your hands are bound but if you can’t even do this, or obey me, I’ll just stick a vibrator in you and leave you to come on your own. Heh. That reminds me- You can’t come with your cock anymore can you? Even a vibrator can’t make you come anymore. That’s how much you need me, slut. You’re my bitch. You can’t come without having my cock shoved down your hole anymore.”

 

Oikawa felt himself quiver at those filthy words. They spoke of only the truth. His cock was dripping by now, yet he felt empty- the desire to be filled by something long and thick, knotted to the base. Bending over, Oikawa heeded Iwaizumi’s words and used his bound hands to get into position clumsily, all the while glaring back at the lawyer who merely smirked. His glare held no heat or defiance anymore, and Oikawa knew Iwaizumi saw that when the latter’s eyes darkened and glinted over with lust. The damn man had the audacity to look so good. Ravishingly handsome.

 

“I see you’re still good at taking orders from people, Tooru. Since you liked to keep quiet earlier, make sure you don’t make a single sound when I spank you. How’s that, baby? You like having my hands on you, don’t you? I’ll make sure to hit you in all the right places until you can’t even remember who you are and how you’re just a slut. My slut.”

Oikawa swallowed hard. Fisting the sheets with his hands bound, he nodded hesitantly before raising his hips up slightly. Iwaizumi’s palm rest on his left ass cheek for a moment of assurance, and he relaxed, only to be taken aback, air knocked out of his lungs when the first strike came down on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his ass. He quivered when a subsequent, resounding smack landed on his ass cheek. Back arched, and lips parting, Oikawa’s eyes watered at the sting. It felt deliciously good to be put in place like this- pleasure and pain gnawing at his insides.

“That’s two already, baby. Doing good?” Iwaizumi hummed, raising his arm to land another spank down his other cheek.

Oikawa bit his lip, refusing to part his lips and moan. He was not going to make a sound. He was not going to- A series of three harsh slaps landed across his ass cheeks in quick succession. The model’s chest heaved, head hung low in shame, when pleasure surged through his veins instead of pain.

“You can take it harder can’t you, you filthy slut? Let’s hit it until you actually break and cry,” Iwaizumi smirked, “It’s my job isn’t it? To break you and mend you back. There there, daddy knows what you want. What you need.”

 

Letting his other hand caress one ass cheek while the other delivered two hits that had Oikawa’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, he watched how the model’s lips parted as he exhaled noisily, rutting his hips back pitifully. His cock bobbed against his stomach uselessly, smearing pre-come across his abs. He panted heavily, tears running down his cheeks at the sheer pleasure. When a wandering thumb pressed against his entrance just as the force of a blow equivalent to a volleyball spike struck his left ass cheek, a shrill cry left his parted lips. His vision went white, muscles pulling taunt as he came. Slumping into the bed like a rag doll, Oikawa was unable to hold in his cries when calloused palms grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them apart forcefully. His hole fluttered.

 

“You came just from being spanked, huh? Fuck… You’re just so fucking hot baby. But you made a sound, and you even came without my permission. I wonder if I should punish you again, Tooru,” Iwaizumi growled at the sight of the usually composed and perfect brunette, panting, hole twitching before his eyes.

 

Pulling away to tug off his tie entirely, he undid the buttons of his dress shirt and tugged off his pants and underwear. He was rock hard by now and he wanted nothing more than to shove his cock down that ring of muscles that were still twitching before his very eyes. Resisting the urge, he took his discarded tie in hand. Iwaizumi faltered. They had never done this before.

“Do you trust me, Tooru?” He murmured softly, breaking out of his role for a second.

Regardless of how many times they had played out rough scenarios, Iwaizumi knew the importance of making sure his partner was always alright. When Oikawa nodded, a tiny smile tugged at the corners of the lawyer’s lips. It morphed into a devious smirk as he gingerly laced his tie across Oikawa’s eyes. A surprised gasp. He took in the tremors that ran across Oikawa’s body, tugged the latter’s hips closer and leant in, licking a wet stripe down his entrance. Oikawa stilled, before jerking in his restraints when something hot, moist and wet began prodding into him. A pitiful whine emitted from his lips. He rutted his hips weakly, against the muscle that began licking into him, prying his hole open.

“N-no! Stop! It’s.. It’s dirty! Iwa chan! Just fuck me, d-don’t lick-”

Iwaizumi paused, letting his voice drop dangerously, “Oh? You think you’re in charge now?”

Oikawa froze, shivered, gnawing at his lower lip. He just had to take lie here and take it- he felt Iwaizumi grin against where his tongue was still lapping into insides.

 

Oh boy.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Iwaizumi made it a point to eat him out slowly. Sinking his tongue in, he continued to suckle and lap into the warm insides that clenched around him. He took in how the taller male’s composure continued to break further, arching his back when his tongue hit a bundle of nerves. Oikawa writhed into the sheets helplessly. He was robbed of his vision and touch and all he could do was take what Iwaizumi had to give. Wriggling away from Iwaizumi’s tongue, Oikawa let out a broken sob when that only defeated the purpose and drove Iwaizumi’s tongue even deeper.

“N-no…” Oikawa sobbed, whimpering when the hot muscle slid out, only to circle the rim and push back in, ”D-daddy!”

 

Feeling the taller male tremble under his ministrations, Iwaizumi slid a lubed finger into the tight heat. Oikawa keened.

 

“Iwa- y-your.. C-cock… Want-“

 

Iwaizumi shoved a second finger in, voice lowering an octave as he growled,” Use your words properly, _slut_.”

 

Curling his fingers and pulling them out only to shove in three fingers back into the hot cavern that swallowed his digits greedily, Oikawa let out a wanton moan, rocking his hips desperately to meet the ravern’s steady thrusts. He was losing it- his pride, dignity and composure.

 

“Iwa chan- D-daddy, daddy please,” Oikawa cried, resolve crumbling, hips raising completely off the bed, back arched,” Please..Pl-plea- _oh- ahnn,_ don’t- n-no. It’s not- Fingers… _Hnn_! N-Not enough. Cock! _Daddyyy_ \- want _ah_! Want your fat c-cock. _Hajime_!”

 

Fuck-

 

Iwaizumi groaned, pulling his fingers out, watching as the fluttering hole twitched. Spasmed. Quivered, before gaping openly to show the flushed, cherry-colored insides.

_Wet, moist, tight._

_Begging_ to be filled.

 

Iwaizumi groaned lowly, tugging Oikawa’s hips, positioning him over his length. He slowly slid in, feeling those muscles suck him in greedily. He stared at his length disappearing inch by inch into that vice-like channel until he bottomed out, the ring of muscles around his cock clenching and twitching naturally. God, it felt amazing. Hearing Oikawa moan when he finally got the cock he wanted and begged for so prettily, felt even better. Oikawa had merely let out a long, distressed cry when his lover buried himself into his heat. Iwaizumi rolled his hips in languish.

“Such a good boy, taking Daddy’s cock so well,” Iwaizumi grunted, rubbing the red rim of muscles that trembled in response.

Oikawa mewled. He knew Iwaizumi was deep into his guts and he could not wait for Iwaizumi to start hitting that spot that made his eyes roll back, toes curling, hips wriggling away from overstimulation- for Iwaizumi to take complete control, fuck him raw all the while gripping his throat and thrusting until he broke.

“Want you to move, Daddy,” Oikawa rasped out quietly, an urgent plea laced in his voice.

Iwaizumi chuckled lowly.

“Since you asked so nicely, baby,” the latter murmured.

 

Pulling back only to thrust in harshly, he began to drive his cock back into Oikawa’s hole, setting a relentless pace from the beginning. Oikawa sobbed in relief, dropping his head into his restrained hands as he shook in pleasure. It had not been long, but he felt the pleasure building up in him as his cock slapped against his stomach in time with Iwaizumi’s thrusts.

“W-wanna cum, d-daddy _oohhh_ fuck- gonna-“ Oikawa squealed when that thick cock in him only pounded more forcefully, hitting him right at that one spot that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

“Not yet, baby. Hold it. Not yet. Let it keep building.”

“N- _Noooo,”_ Oikawa cried, rutting his hips back weakly,” Wanna cum, please! P- _Please_ daddy, _daddy_ -“

 

Hearing Oikawa’s pleasured cries had Iwaizumi grunting, leaning in to press harsh kisses on smooth skin. His hands trailed down to grip his lover’s hips roughly. These were going to leave bruises for days, but the heat clenching on tightly to him made him snarl.

 

“Hold it, slut. I’m going to stop or slow down if you don’t.”

 

Oikawa wailed, feeling his body spasm as Iwaizumi continued to fuck into his heat ruthlessly. It was too much. How long had he been holding back? He wanted to come. Burying his face into the sheets, the brunette gripped the sheets, desperately trying to pull away from those forceful thrusts that hit just the right spots to make him twitch. He was dripping wet and Oikawa was certain he was a mess now- plush lips now drenched in his saliva and drool, completely gnawed at; cheeks wet with rivulets of tears, a heavy blush settling on them; eyes so dark with desire, lust and irises blown to the point he was seeing stars. He was completely broken- a wreck.

“N-no! _Hyaaa_ t-too much! D-daddy _daddy_   f..fuck _hnnn_ my..my ass… _ahhh_ br-broken… T-too m- _oh fuck_ ,” Oikawa’s head lolled to the side, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he panted, “C-cock! Cockkkk! S-So good.”

Iwaizumi groaned and growled low into Oikawa’s ear, gripping his hip with one hand, as the other reached out to tug his brown locks of hair roughly. His body convulsed and a shrill scream gurgled in his throat when he felt his lover’s cock slide in impossibly deeper into his hole.

“ _Oh g-god_ , d-daddy! D-deep… _Hnnn_ ,” Oikawa whimpered uselessly, restrained hands struggling to grab a form of purchase on something.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled lowly, snapping his hips roughly, driving his cock into that moist heat as he watched the usually poised model beg and fall apart on his cock.

“That’s it, baby. Hold it. Good boy. Daddy’s good boy. My Tooru. Mine. You look so fucking hot with your eyes closed trying hard not to cum.”

A sense of arousal sent him wrapping his hand around his lover’s throat for the umpteenth time. A loud exhale followed by incoherent cries filled the air when he stilled and pulled away, cock latching onto the rim of Oikawa’s gaping ring of muscles- red, moist- so deliciously wet, clenching, unclenching, threatening to swallow the head of his cock back into that inviting heat. He was not having it. He wanted to break this man thoroughly, make him cry, beg and scream, so he let his hands wander up Oikawa’s sides, raking his nails down that pale skin, up to his hips. Loosening his hold, Iwaizumi pretended to weight his options.

 

“I..Iwa chan- _Hajime_ , d-daddy, why’d you sto-stop?” Oikawa cried brokenly, attempting to rut his hips to get Iwaizumi’s cock back into his insides.

 

Iwaizumi shrugged,” I got tired.”

 

Pulling the brunette down into his lap, he heard Oikawa gasp when he tugged the model into his chest, letting the latter feel the anguishing wait of having his ass stuffed with his cock again, before growling out,” How about you earn it?”

 

Oikawa was quick to wriggle into position, nudging Iwaizumi along who lined his cock back to the gaping ring of muscles. The model slammed his hips down, mouth falling open in a silent scream when Iwaizumi’s length scraped across his prostate. His body slumped forward, into strong arms that embraced him, guiding his hips to move along the thick girth. Oikawa whined low before he found himself bouncing hard and fast, moaning noisily each Iwaizumi’s cock pierced into him.

“Such a good boy riding my cock like a slut,” Iwaizumi growled, pistoning his hips to meet Oikawa’s heat.

Oikawa wailed, tears running down his cheeks as he started blearily into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“M-More! D-daddy please.. Want…M-more,” Oikawa cried brokenly,”C-can’t..any…anymore. Hajime, fuck me. Fuck your little slut. Y-I’m your good boy. I..I’ll listen to you daddy, p-please-“

That was the breaking point for the lawyer.

 

Cock slipping out of his wet, slippery hole, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa back down and snarled when the latter merely raised his legs, bent his knees and reached out to prying his ass cheeks apart, exposing the lewd hole that gaped at him- wet and moist, crying and sniffing openly. Iwaizumi groaned, sinking his fingers into the small of Oikawa’s back before he shoving his cock back in. Enough of teasing- the model was broken.

Oikawa bawled, sinewy muscles spasming and pulling taut as Iwaizumi’s cock sank in, snapping into a relentless pace that left him screaming, thrashing in the sheets, clenching hard on the length pistoning in him. His cock bobbed against his stomach, red- dripping and leaking, as Iwaizumi chased after his orgasm that he had held back for too long. Oikawa felt teeth sink down into his collarbones and lost it-

 

_Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it’s gritty, dirty and possessive. Sometimes it’s not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth._

Iwaizumi stared at the lean, cowering figure beneath him. Smooth alabaster skin begging to be blemished. Tainted. _Defiled._ Wandering digits scraped across the wide expanse of supple flesh. Firm legs that went on for days. He rested calloused palms against sinewy limbs. Felt the contrast. Groaned.

Blunt nails dug into the unblemished canvas. Watched as red crescents formed. A throaty growl of appreciation left parted lips. His grip tightened. The body beneath convulsed. Contorted. Waves of pleasure- tension, rippled through the lithe frame.

 

“ _Hajime_.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa exhaled noisily through his nose. He panted. Blunt nails dug into his trembling flesh. The grip tightened. A fire ignited in the pits of his stomach. Plush lips parted. A quiet whine filled the air. A dark chuckle followed. Oikawa whimpered.

Struggling against the restrains fastened tight around his wrists, his flailed about helplessly. The corners of his eyes felt damp. He blinked. He was met with darkness. A shudder raked through his entire frame. Powerless. He felt as though he had been robbed of his sight and touch. His cool demeanor. His usual cocky self. _His pride._

“ _Tooru_.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hajime!”

 

“Tooru!”

 

The feeling of Iwaizumi’s thick cock pulsing in him, hot cum spilling into his insides, filling him up and marking him, along with teeth sinking down into his flesh, was enough for Oikawa to come untouched. Oikawa whined low in his chest, back arching off the sheets as his head thrashed back. He panted, trembling when Iwaizumi rolled his hips, emptying load after load into him, body completely wrecked as the remains of oversensitivity consumed him as a whole. Iwaizumi’s cock slid out soon after, and a gush of his cum slid down, pooling on the sheets.

 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi murmured softly, reaching out to stroke Oikawa’s tear-stained cheeks, leaning in to wrap a strong arm around him.

“Hey,” Oikawa whispered in reply, turning to his side to nose Iwaizumi’s cheek.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled warmly, running his fingers through Oikawa’s locks of hair. The latter hummed contently, gazing at the former in open adoration.

 

“Bad week?” Iwaizumi mumbled.

 

Oikawa pouted, nodding silently, burrowing himself closer into Iwaizumi. The latter sighed in understanding.

“Me too, babe,” Iwaizumi hummed,” Hey Tooru-“

 

Oikawa’s eyes flickered over to stare at his boyfriend’s face in concern.

 

“Nah. It’s nothing much. That aside, I want you to know I love you. You know I love you because you’re you, don’t you? I don’t care what others’ have to say about you but I love you inside out. Model Tooru, nerdy Tooru, ShittyKawa, CrappyKawa, TrashyKawa- heck, I love you even when you wake me up at 3am in the morning to watch an alien documentary even when I have work the next day. I love you even when you come back from a shoot in tears, telling me that you’re not good enough- you’re the best, Tooru. I love you. I adore you. You’re everything to me and I love you so damn much. It doesn’t matter if you’re at your worst, or your best, I love you, cherish you and accept you just the way you are. You’re all mine as I am yours, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured lovingly, pressing his lips to Oikawa’s, “No one will ever change that. I love you, Tooru.”

 

A sniffle.

 

“I-Iwa chan! Stupid Iwa chan and his words… I… I love you too, Hajime. I mean it. I always do, and I always will,” Oikawa leaned in to kiss his lover’s lips.

 

Iwaizumi returned the kiss before he snaked another arm around Oikawa, tugging him gently such that the latter was lying atop of him. He stroked Oikawa’s hair, who giggled happily, nosing into his chest.

 

“That doesn’t change that you’re still an ugly crier you know?” Iwaizumi hummed, cheekily, reeling back when Oikawa slapped his arm in mock disdain, throwing him a petulant look.

 

“Excuse me?” Oikawa huffed.

 

“But I love you-“ Iwaizumi amended quickly , chortling at his boyfriend’s scowl, “I guess I’m in too deep.”

 

 

“Be glad you are, or I’ll press charges.”

 

“Oh? And who’s going to be the lawyer?”

 

“……. Not you for sure.”

“No shit, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

 

 

“Fuck you, Meanie Iwa chan!”

 

“We just did, was it not enough Trashykawa? You were moaning so-”

 

“Argh!!!! Stop it! ”

 

 

Iwaizumi snorted. Oikawa buried his face into the former’s chest.

 

“I guess I won’t press charges anymore.”

“Oh?”

“Because I’m equally in too deep. I love you, Iwa chan.”

 

 

_Where there is love, there is life._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) I'm always so grateful to have readers who actually read my stuff. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> Do leave a comment and let me know how you felt (*ﾉдﾉ) Nothing makes me happier than reading comments and feedback!


End file.
